My Life, My Love
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: I will soon have four beautiful children, I have an amazing husband and I'm extremely happy. What more could I ask for?


"Jesus Christ, I hate doing dishes." I complain, scrubbing a dirty dinner plate in the soapy sink. My cuticles are slowly disintegrating, and that is never a good thing.

"Babe, you bitch about it every night, and yet you always manage to get them done." My oh so loving husband answered from the kitchen table. He held our two year old daughter in his arms, slowly rocking her up and down on his knee while she giggled.

"Brett, I tell you all the time, can you not curse in front of your children?" I complained, turning off the water, and drying my hands on a dish towel.

"She's two Luce, she won't remember anything." He rolled his eyes, before making a silly face at Layla.

"Brett, she's starting to talk all the time now, she's gonna start mimicking you." I leaned against the counter top and held my hands around my pregnant tummy.

He picked her up and placed her on the ground. "Lay, go tell your brother and sister to get ready for bed, okay sweetheart?" he smiled as her. It was always so cute watching him talk to our children, he was always so sweet with them and I swear there was nothing sexier than watching my husband hold one of our kids.

"Kay, daddy," she smiled and ran out of the room.

"Seriously Brett, you gotta tone it down, Annaleigh and Devin are starting to say things too. Just the other day, Devin asked me what a douchebag was. I know he got that from either you or one of your idiot friends." I rolled my eyes, seriously, he needed new friends.

"Luce, it's been years, can you please accept that fact that they're our friends?" he asked, exasperated.

"Not if they keep cursing around my children." I answered bitterly. "Brett, they gotta tone it down."

"Alright, alright," he said, getting up and walking over to where I was standing, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his forehead against mine. "I'll make you a deal, I'll stop cursing around the kids and you will try to stop being so sexy." His eyes looked over my whole body, and he kissed under my ear, "Luce, it's getting impossible for me to keep my hands off of you."

His lips latched onto my neck and I smiled before pushing him away, and laughing at his pout. "Go tuck your children in; I'll be up in a minute."

"No way, I'm waiting for you sexy mama." He smiled, slapping my ass. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I finished putting some of the dishes away and turned to him where he was watching me.

"Brett, you done raping me with your eyes?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest with a faux annoyed look.

"Oh, I'll never be done." He whispered huskily, grabbing my hands and interlocking our fingers. His lips sucked on my collarbone and he nibbled on my neck.

Once again I reluctantly pushed him away, "Brett, we got kids upstairs, can you please try to control yourself?"

"Okay, fine, I got it." he let me go, only holding my hand, "C'mon." he led me through the kitchen and living room and up the stairs to our bedroom where the three of them were lounging on our bed.

Brett let go of my hand before throwing himself on the bed, narrowly avoiding elbowing Annaleigh in the face.

"Brett, honestly? Could you try to be a little more careful before you give one of them a concussion?" I asked, sitting on the end of the bed and pulling Layla into my lap. she put her arms around me and laid her head on my baby bump, like she always did.

"Luce, calm down. Have some fun once in a while." He teased, but I knew he was being serious, just didn't want the kids to see Mommy and Daddy fighting. God knows they already see enough of that.

"Yeah, Mommy," Devin added, interrupting the glare I sent Brett. "Have fun!" he imitated his father, he was always doing that. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him look so much like Brett, and repeating everything he said doesn't exactly help that.

"I always have fun with you pumpkin." I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, guys. Time for bed." Brett said, kissing the top of Annaleigh's curls, who was currently sitting next to Brett.

"But Daddy, we're not tired," Annaleigh muttered, yawning as she did.

"That might be, sweetheart, but it's time for Mommy and Daddy to sleep together." He sent me a sexy look and I had to resist the urge to reach over and slap him.

"But Daddy-" she started and he raised his eyebrows at her, the universal sign for 'do what you're told.'

"C'mon guys get to your rooms, we'll come tuck you in." I said, needing a minute to beat the crap outta Brett.

They all got up and made their way out of the room, Layla pausing to leave a kiss on my baby bump. She really does love her new baby brother.

Brett got up and made his way out as well, knowing how pissed I was, "Well I better go tuck them in…" he started.

"Hold it." I demanded, sliding over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What the fuck, Brett?"

"Lucy, they're gonna think we're just sleeping, calm down." He rolled his eyes, only having it add to my anger.

"Still, Brett, I don't need them to start saying that too!" I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw, c'mon baby, don't cover up your beautiful tits." He cooed, reaching over to press his lips to mine, he came up and pushed my arms down, his hands palming my breasts. He slowly pushed me back so I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me.

His lips traveled down my neck and to my shoulder, pushing the strap of my tank top and my bra strap down my arm, his lips then went to my breast, pushing my shirt and bra done the rest of the way to reveal my nipple.

His lips latched on to it and a moan escaped my lips, "You are so beautiful, Lucy." He said, looking me in the eye.

"Mommy?" a small voice called from the door, I sat up quickly, pushing Brett off of me and onto the floor, smirking widely, and yanked my shirt back up and readjusted it.

"Yes, honey?" I answered Layla.

"I can't sleep." She moaned, leaning against the door.

Brett got up off the floor and made his way over to her, picking her up and placing her on the bed next to me, before sitting down on her other side.

"Why can't you sleep, pumpkin?" I asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"I not tired." She mumbled, twirling her hair like I always do.

"Well what if Daddy told you a bedtime story?" I suggested, ignoring Brett's glare, I knew he hated telling stories due to his extreme lack of creativity. "Would that help?"

She nodded vigorously and I smirked at Brett. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap.

"Alright, once upon a time," he paused not knowing what to say next. He suddenly smirked in my direction. "There was a spoiled princess named Lucy. She was very bratty and very mean to everyone."

I'm going to kill this boy. What the fuck? He smirked at me and continued.

"One day she met the most handsome prince in the whole world. His name was Brett, and she instantly fell in love with him, because he was so perfect in every way."

I rolled my eyes; of course he was going to tell her about our lives making me look like a monster and he look like an angel.

I looked at Layla and she was completely intrigued, at least it was entertaining her.

"Lucy wanted Brett to love her too, but there was one problem. He was with the beautiful princess Kendra."

I looked at him in shock, Brett knows to never mention his relationship with Kendra, so it's bad enough he brought it up, but to call her _beautiful_?

"Kendra and Lucy were best friends, so it made it even harder for the two to get along since they both loved Brett." He kept looking at Layla, so he didn't notice the glares I was sending him. "Lucy was jealous of Kendra, and she wanted to be with Brett so bad. She didn't like herself, and she felt unworthy of Brett."

What is wrong with him? I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Lucy did everything she could to make Brett love her, but nothing worked." A tear fell from my eyes and I wiped it away.

"Layla, why don't you go back to bed and I'll tuck you in, okay pumpkin?" I said, hoping to keep my voice from shaking. I saw Brett turn to look at me, but I avoided his eyes.

"Kay, Mommy." She said, kissing my cheek and sliding off the bed.

Another tear fell and I sniffed and wiped it. "Luce, baby, you know I-"

"Brett, stop. I can't do this right now." I got off the bed and grabbed Layla's hand and led her to her bedroom.

I lifted her up and placed her on her bed, pulling the covers up around her and tucking her in.

"Night, pumpkin, I love you." I kissed her forehead and both her cheeks.

"I wuv you too, Mommy." She cooed, hugging me around my neck. I smiled into her hair and felt the sadness melt away from my heart. My kids always did make me feel loved, even when my asshole of a husband didn't.

"I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart," I whispered, getting up and turning off the light, and quietly closing the door.

I walked into Annaleigh's room and saw her lying in her bed with the covers kicked onto the floor, and her clutching her teddy bear.

I pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before walking out and softly closing the door.

I peeked in Devin's room and smiled, seeing him tucked in and soundly sleeping.

I took a deep breath and walked back into my bedroom, Brett was lying on the bed with the TV on and I once again avoided his eyes.

When he saw me come in he switched the TV off and sat up, "Luce-" he started.

I sat on my side of the bed with my back to him and closed my eyes. "Brett, don't. I can't deal with this right now." I brushed my hair out of my face and sighed deeply.

"Baby, c'mon, I love you." I heard him move on the bed and I shook my head in disbelief. Sometimes it's so hard remembering why I love him.

He knows what I've been through, and the struggles I've had to face. He knows the insecurities I've felt having to face off with Kendra for him, and he knows how that almost destroyed our friendship. He knows that bulimia was an extremely difficult thing to overcome, and I still haven't fully rid myself of those thoughts.

I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around me, "Baby, I love you so much, please talk to me." His lips left small kisses on the back and side of my neck.

"I just can't believe you would tell her that Brett." I whispered, another tear falling through my closed lid.

"I know, sweetheart, I was wrong. But listen, I'll tell you how the story ends." He kissed my neck one final time before continuing. "Brett finally realizes how he doesn't want Kendra at all, and he realizes she's a gold digging tramp." I laughed despite my tears and felt him smile into my hair.

"He realizes how dumb and blind he was. And he now knows how much Lucy means to him and he never wants her to leave his life." he kisses my hair and keeps going. "He loves her with all of his heart and knows that she has made him a better person."

He squeezed my waist and lightly ticked my sides, making me giggle. I tried pushing him away but he only held me closer. "And then when she said she'd marry him, he became the happiest person in the world, and he only became happier when she gave him three beautiful children, and he can't wait for the fourth to come into his world."

"Brett, you know how hard everything's been for me, and you act like you just don't care." I sniffed, pushing back more tears.

"Baby," he started, picking me up, turning me around and putting me in his lap. "You know how stupid I am," I snorted. "I can't help but screw up. But you know how much I love you." he kissed my temple and I knew things would be okay.

"C'mon," he muttered, pulling me into the middle of the bed with him and pulling the covers over us.

"Tomorrow we'll tell them the _real_ story, okay?" he asked, pulling me tight against him and resting his hand on my stomach.

"Kay," I smiled, feeling him kiss the top of my head.

I will soon have four beautiful children, I have an amazing husband and I'm extremely happy. What more could I ask for?

**A/N: just something random I thought of, tell me what you think.**

**Review with whether or not you want this to be a multi-chapter.**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken **


End file.
